The present invention relates to a wideband multislot switching arrangement for use in a digital telecommunication exchange, such as a System X exchange.
A Wideband/Multislot call is one where a number of timeslots are switched together across a network to provide connections of a different bandwidth to that normally transmitted. Normally the switch connects 64 Kbit/s path, but this arrangement is applicable to any size or type of switch.
Where a wideband call is made it is important that all timeslots are switched to the same physical connection (PCM or equivalent) through the switch. For instance they must not be routed in different PCM connections even if the two PCM connections go to the same exchange. The paths must be switched with the same path delay.
This arrangement is applicable to any bandwidth up to the highest synchronous rate terminated by the switch.
Current ways of looking at the provision of wideband services are based on enhancements to inter exchange signalling and exchange to subscriber signalling, then having the exchange perform active searches for paths that would add up to the service required.
This method is complex and would involve considerable development to achieve. There are also major problems in network dimensioning and management, so that ordinary calls do not make the network impossible for wideband calls, by using a few timeslots in all PCM connections, and the converse problem of preventing a few wideband calls using up all the available bandwidth and preventing ordinary calls.
Accordingly an aim of the present invention is to provide a wideband/multislot switching arrangement which does not suffer from the above mentioned problems.